1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image projection system and an image projection method which are adapted to project two or more same images on a plane of projection by superimposition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, an image projection system which projects two or more same images from two or more projectors on a plane of projection by superimposition (stack projection) is known. For example, see Japanese Patent No. 3908255.
In the image projection system disclosed in Japanese Patent No. 3908255, however, the combination of projectors usable for stack projection has not been flexible.